particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirlawa Republican Party
The Kirlawa Republican Party (KRP) is a Republican party operating in Kirlawa. Basic Information Created in 2640 by Phillip A. Badnarik and Stephen Hayek, the Kirlawa Republican Party aims to restore republican values to the great nation of Kirlawa. The following is taken from their official website, KRP.gov Motto The KRP's official party motto is "Conserving human liberty, releasing human potential". It reflects our view that, by cherishing, valuing, and protecting the innate rights of every human being, we will be able to grow with and prosper from the true potential of human creativity. The KRP will fight for your rights in the Kirlawan legislature. Party Description The Kirlawa Republican Party is avidly devoted to small government, personal responsibility, and individual freedom. We will fight to insure that these values are brought - both economically and socially - to the people of Kirlawa. Political Ideology The following is taken directly from the Kirlawa Republican Party's official website: Economic Issues * As members of the Austrian School, we adhere to strict free market capitalism. * Taxation, in the eyes of the KRP, is theft. We will do what we can to lower the burden of taxes on the Kirlawan people so that they can keep more of their own money and do with it what they please. We recognize that low taxes equal low spending. * We are opposed to centralized banking and fiat currency. We will work to bring a prosperous, private banking system to the people of Kirlawa along with a stable currency backed by something of real value, as determined by the marketplace. * The KRP refuses to bail out failing companies. Inherent in the capitalist system is the responsibility that one must take for one's own actions. Therefore, businesses should be allowed to face their own losses and deal with the risk of their own investments, rather than socializing both and subsidizing the cost to the Kirlawan taxpayers. Social Issues * By removing the government from social issues we find that people are much more free to do what they want. * We advocate complete marijuana legalization. * Once government mandated marriage licenses are removed, and the Kirlawan people no longer need the government's permission to marry one another, then all people will be able to freely join in marriage with whom they please - no matter of sexual orientation. * The right of the people to own arms is a very important right and, at times, can be necessary for the defense of all other rights. The KRP believes that the people should be able to keep and bare arms for their own protection and to help deter crime. * Smoking bans are another example of government stretching beyond its proper boundaries. The KRP believes we should let private businesses decide on their own whether to allow smoking in their buildings or not. Government intervention on this issue, as on so many other issues, is simply not necessary. Foreign Issues * The KRP follows a non-interventionist foreign policy. This means no preemptive war and no entangling foreign alliances. * It also means that we openly trade with all nations and welcome their businesses to Kirlawa. * We don't believe that trade restrictions, tariffs, or embargoes work and will fight against them at all times. Nations that trade are far more likely to remain peaceful - you don't want to kill your customers - and so we advocate free trade and peaceful relations with all nations. Election History The Kirlawa Republican Party has participated in four elections. What follows on this page is a brief overview of the results for those election. For a general table of information, as well as two graphs, depicting KRP-specific results for every election that the KRP has participated in, please visit the following link: KRP Election Results 'Kirlawa Election of December, 2652' Votes Received / Percent of Total: 27,317,539 / 14.77% Seats in Assembly / Percent of Total: 108 / 15.06% Special Notes: Once again, in its fourth election, the KRP increased its number of seats in the Kirlawan legislature as well as its total number of votes from the Kirlawan people: moving up 14 in the former and roughly 4.6 million in the latter. Party leader, Phillip A. Badnarik, was pleased to see the party's seat share go over 100 for the first time in its history. Also, Party Chair, Stephen Hayek, noted that the Merkan province was once again KRP-dominant. 'Kirlawa Election of June, 2649' Votes Received / Percent of Total: 22,621,779 / 12.94% Seats in Assembly / Percent of Total: 94 / 13.11% Special Notes: The Kirlawa Republican Party once again increased its share of seats in the legislature, this time by moving up 7 seats to a total of 94. They also received 2.5 million more votes than last election. 'Kirlawa Election of December, 2644' Votes Received / Percent of Total: 20,103,509 / 12.49% Seats in Assembly / Percent of Total: 87 / 12.13% Special Notes: In its second election the KRP gained 22 more seats in the Kirlawan legislature and gained over 9 million more votes than last election. Once again the Merkan province supported the Kirlawan Republican Party more than any other party in the nation. Badnarik stated that next election they hope to gain at least 13 more seats so as to garner 100 total. 'Kirlawa Election of June, 2641' Votes Received / Percent of Total: 11,039,756 / 7.83% Seats in Assembly / Percent of Total: 55 / 7.67% Special Notes: Even though this was the KRP's first election they managed to garner more votes than any other party in the Merkan province by almost a full 6%. Badnarik was pleased about this achievement, saying, "I hope the Merkan province will continue to so clearly support the KRP in future elections." The KRP also picked up 55 seats in the General Assembly, which was a bigger gain than any other Kirlawan party this election. Legislative History The following is an extensive list of bills that the KRP has introduced along with their status. The "Current Legislation" section contains all bills which are currently being debated or voted on in the Kirlawan legislature, while the "Past Legislation" section contains all bills which have either been approved or disapproved by the legislature. For further legislative details please visit the link provided here and click on the specific piece of legislation you wish to review: KRP Proposed Bills Current Legislation The KRP has no current legislation. Past Legislation 2652 Election Platform III - Defeated in November, 2652 : Article 1: Strategic crops are produced on State owned farms. All other produce is left to the Private sector. : Article 2: Public transport is fully subsidised for people with low-income, with the remainder "user-pays". : Article 3: There are no laws regulating the wearing of religious clothing and the wearing of religious symbols. : Article 4: The government encourages vaccinations for children, but does not enforce them. 2652 Election Platform II - Defeated in November, 2652 : Article 1: There are no limits on the amount of fish that may be caught. : Article 2: The government does not involve itself in marriage or civil unions. : Article 3: There shall be no mandatory military or civilian national service. : Article 4: The government subsidises the cost of pharmaceutical drugs for people on low incomes. 2652 Election Platform - Defeated in November, 2652 : Article 1: Corporate Tax percentage to 48. : Article 2: The private sector can set up gated communities. : Article 3: Homosexuality is allowed in the military. : Article 4: Presence of the police is left to the local governments. Religious Freedom Act II - Defeated in October, 2646 : Article 1: Any religion may set up a school, with no regulations. Education Act of 2646 - Defeated in October, 2646 : Article 1: The government does not subsidize tuition, students must pay for higher education themselves. This does not include scholarship programs. : Article 2: Education is entirely voluntary. Religious Freedom Act - Passed in June, 2641 : Article 1: Any religion may set up a school, but they are strictly regulated. Freedom of Health Act - Passed in June, 2641 : Article 1: The use of cannabis is legal. : Article 2: Smoking is legal everywhere, at the discretion of the property owner, and is legal in government-owned buildings. : Article 3: The government does not fund sports clubs; only private ones are allowed. Pointless Treaty Removal - Defeated in December, 2640 : Article 1: Withdraw from the Anti High and Mid Level Corruption. Marriage and Community Act - Defeated in December, 2640 : Article 1: The private sector can set up gated communities. : Article 2: The government does not involve itself in marriage or civil unions. Trade Union Ballot Act - Defeated in December, 2640 : Article 1: Trade Unions are not required by law to hold a ballot before striking. Bank Liberalization Act - Defeated in December, 2640 : Article 1: All banks are privately owned. Plan to Affirm Our National Sovereignty - Defeated in November, 2640 : Article 1: Withdraw from the Convention on the Humane Treatment of Prisoners of War. : Article 2: Withdraw from the International Committee of the Red Cross. Category:Kirlawan Parties